Sing For MeLife Of Leaving Home
by Di12381
Summary: A Bates/Anna Songfic based on two Yellowcard songs.


*-The DA characters are not mine, the only character that I have created is Abigail Bates.

*- I think I have somehow intertwined the lyrics for Sing For Me and Life of Leaving Home. But that's ok, because Yellowcard is an awesome band who I've had the pleasure of seeing in person.

*-Thank you to Sara for beta reading.

"You have thirty minutes" The guard said as he stood in the doorway.

It was their usual routine. John had not hung, but he was not free. Mr. Murray was trying to have the sentence lifted, but his efforts had so far failed. It was still time together, Anna reminded herself. Every two weeks for a half hour, Anna would take the bus intoYorkto see her husband. The chair scraped against the floor as she sat down, the edge of the table grazing her growing abdomen.

_I can see all the footsteps left behind,  
>Every second I gave!<br>Every song was a snapshot of my life  
>I needed something to say! <em>

After everything John Bates had done in his life, he had done two things right. He had stayed at Downton and married Anna. He would be a father by the end of the year, for the first time in his life.

_I started out in a last slow motion scene,  
>Watching everyone change!<br>Made one road from here,  
>I had no reason to stay! <em>

_chorus:  
>I am awake and alive<br>There is something calling me!  
>More than a moment in time,<br>It's a dream I'm following on my own,  
>On my own, on my own!<em>

_More than a moment in time,  
>It's a life I've lived! <em>

After he was convicted, John decided for the first time in his life to live. The mistakes he had made were in the past and despite his current circumstances, he would survive. That he would make sure of.

_Think of me when the stars come out tonight,  
>Take a look at the sky!<br>Never said that I could burn out that  
>But I needed it to try! <em>

He hated to see the look in Anna's eyes when she left him. To live free with her, to be the husband and father that she wanted him to be would have been his greatest wish. But he would not let Vera win, even in death.

_chorus:  
>I am awake and alive<br>There is something calling me!  
>More than a moment in time,<br>It's a dream I'm following on my own,  
>On my own, on my own!<br>More than a moment in time,  
>It's a life I've lived! <em>

_The day that I found my voice  
>I knew that I had no choice look at me, and listen close<br>So I can tell you how I feel before i go  
>Just a year it's not much time<br>For me to show you I am proud that you are mine  
>I wish I had known the future in my heart<br>Was just about to start _

When Dr. Clarkson told Anna that she could no longer travel, they wrote letters nearly every day. She spoke of how kindly she was being treated, allowed a respite from some of her responsibilities, how she and Lady Mary were with child at the same time.

_Say tomorrow I can't follow you there  
>Just close your eyes and sing for me<br>I will hear you, always near you  
>And I'll give you the words, just sing for me <em>

John missed Anna; he knew this was the best they could do for now. __

_Every lock on every door, I put them there to try and hide you from the world  
>And you kicked yeah you screamed<br>You never understood you're everything to me  
>I just hope you know, the future in your heart<br>Is just about to start _

John tried to hide his past from her, to warn Anna about what she was getting into with him. He was a convict, a reformed alcoholic. He was nearly fifteen years her senior and certainly not a young man anymore. But she loved him and would not give up on him. For that alone, he was becoming a better man. __

_Say tomorrow I can't follow you there_

_Just close your eyes and sing for me  
>I will hear you, always near you<br>And I'll give you the words, just sing for me _

_Looking back when I am gone  
>Sing for me, follow your heart it's never wrong, sing for me<br>Looking back when I am gone  
>Sing for me, don't second guess to know you're all<br>Out of time, oh out of fight  
>You are the only thing in life that I got right <em>

_Say tomorrow I can't follow you there _

_Just close your eyes and sing for me  
>I will hear you, always near you<br>And I'll give you the words, just sing for me _

__Then the letter came.

"My darling

We have a daughter, a beautiful, healthy daughter. Her name is Abigail and she is anxious to meet her father. I will bring her as soon as Dr. Clarkson gives his approval.

You're loving wife, Anna".

_Just close your eyes and sing for me, sing for me  
>just close your eyes and sing for me.<br>The only way I ever learn some love  
>..If I found it on my own!<br>On my own! _

_chorus:  
>I am awake and alive<br>There is something calling me!  
>More than a moment in time,<br>It's a dream I'm following on my own,  
>On my own, on my own!<br>More than a moment in time,  
>It's a life I've lived!<em>

"Bates, your wife is here" John was escorted to the visitor's room.

"John, this is your daughter." Holding his daughter for the first time, John was amazed to see how much his daughter looked like her mother.

"Mrs. Bates, may we come in?" Mr. Murray stood in the doorway with Mr. Crawley.

"Of course, Mr. Murray".

"Mr. Bates, we have good news. We have resubmitted the evidence to the crown and they have decided that it is insufficient to uphold the life sentence. However, given your past conviction, if you should be accused again, the life sentence will be reinstated".

"Am I free?" John asked.

"Yes".

"Bates, there is more," Matthew stepped into the conversation "I don't know if Anna told you, but Mary and I will be leaving Downton for Crawley House inLondon. We will only need a small amount of household staff, for now at least. Anna will be housekeeper and we would like you to be the butler. What do you say?".

"Anna?" John looked to his wife.

"I told them yes, if you would agree".

"Thank you, Mr. Crawley, we will be very happy to join you".

A month later, the residents ofCrawleyhouse had settled down from the night. Abigail Bates slept comfortably as her father laid her in her crib and then joined her mother in their bed. The past was behind him and the future was bright.

The end 


End file.
